Drowning Male Feferi x Reader
by Remember me in the dark
Summary: Male Feferi x Reader Uploaded From My Deviantart Page


Sadness and Pain  
Loss and Gain  
Never Forgetting  
Always Regretting  
Drowning  
Falling  
Dying,

You were done dealing with every stupid, annoying Troll. Every Troll who called you a Low Blood, Scum, weakling, and every single stupid name they called you. Very stupid Egotistical Highblood every Sea Dweller every Troll as well.  
You had your heart broken when you found out that your Matesprit had been cheating on you with your Moirail. It had hurt you more than anything your entire world fell apart

Then the rumors started-

Your ex- Matesprit and your ex- Moirail started to spread rumors about you. They called you likes like- Creep, ugly, Slut, Prostitute and other nasty things. Then people would suround you then beat you. They would punch and kick you until you lost conciousness you always had new blacks and blues. You started never leaving your Hive then always locking your doors and windows. But it never saved you. You regretted giving your ex- Matesprit the extra key.

''HEY FREAK YOU IN THERE!'' You heard the voice and stiffend. It was time, they were here. You looked out the window careful not to be seen. There were mre of them than usual. They all looked mischevious and ready for the kill. You slid carefully into a cupboard  
''Where is she?'' Guy one asked,  
''Check upstairs!'' Your ex- Moirail yelled frootsteps followed. You squezzed your eyes shut.  
''Come on out you little Slut!'' Guy number two yelled you scrunched up tighter.  
''Maybe she isn't here?'' Another person hypothosidesd. You carefully waited.  
''She's here I can tell.'' Your ex- Matesprit said. People started throwing things around. Then they started to rifle throuh things. Openning one cupboard one by one. You sillently prayed that they wouldn't find you. But you knew deep in your mind that it wouldn't happen. The cupboard beside you was forced open then finally the one that you were forced to hide. in.  
''There you are,'' They said guy one and guy two grabbing onto you and forcing you to the ground. They were laughing and chanting. ''So are we going to just mess with her this time or are we going to do something worse?'' They all snarled. You ex- Moirail smiled even wider.  
''GREAT IDEA!'' She came closer. ''And I know just the thing to do!~'' She looked up to the people holding you. ''Follow me!'' She skipped outhe door. You wondered how someone could be so happy to watch you in so much pain and fear. They dragged you out. You thought about were they would be taking you.  
They dragged you to a cliff with water crashing and surging below. You shook and tried to scream as loud as you could but you knew that no one could hear you. You all laughed and forced you to the edge. You tried to pull back but it was usless as they pushed.  
You fell like a rock, you forced yourself to land on your feet the water getting closer and closer you closed you eyes waiting for the water to hit.  
You felt like you were falling, but slowly, you had no air what you had left was very little your arms and legs were forced up your eyes squeezed shut. You didn't know if you were going up, or down, the water was cold freezing your musccles and nerves.  
You said your you believed to be your last prayers as you felt yourself becoming numb, before a warmth came over you and felt yourself fade away into nothingness.

''Hey! Are you alright? Wake up! Come on, wake up!'' A male voice asked. Your eyes were still closed, but you were warm, you were laying on what felt like sand. You coughed water up from your lungs and forced your eyes open. a young Troll was leaning over you shaking your shoulders. ''Hey, are you okay? Miss?'' You struggled to nod. ''What's your name?'' He questioned carefully.  
You coughed then answered. ''I'm...Y\N'' He smiled softly.  
''It's nice to meet you Y\N I'm Feliti Pexies, what happened to you?''He looked at you with curiousity, the memories coming back making tears prickle in your eyes. He stopped.  
''It's okay you don't have to tell me. It's okay.'' He burshed some on your hair out of your face. ''Let's get you somewhere else.'' He picked you up bridal style and carried you away you closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

2 Weeks Later-

You stared at the surging ocean waiting without a word. You had been hiding for the past two weeks. You were knee deep in thw ocean. The cool salty air all around you. ''He's a half an hour late.'' You pouted waiting. You looked around. Two hands covered your eyes. ''Who is it?'' You giggled.  
''Guess who.'' A deep voice asked, Feliti uncovered your eyes and spun you around to face him. You smiled and hugged him tightly.  
''I missed you!'' You exclaimed hugging him tightly.  
''It's only been two days.'' He responded you didn't care you missed him anyways.  
''So? I still missed you.'' You pouted pulling away from him. He smiled and touched your cheek.  
''Missed you too,'' He said back. It had been two weeks since he saved you from drowning, and in those two weeks it felt like you had been friends for sweeps. In fact you had gained a bit of a crush on the sea dwelling Troll. His smile and laugh were things you looked forward too his love of the water and cuttlefish made your heart flutter and here he was standing right in front of you with the smile you loved so much. ''So what do you want to do today?'' He questioned the same smile on his face.  
''I was thinking we could take a walk across the shore.'' You suggested he smiled back and nodded as you started along the shore the water running across your ankles.  
For an hour you two laughed and talked telling each other jokes and looking for sea shells in the sand. Feliti stopped when he saw a shell sticking out of the white sand. He picked it up as if it was a delicate piece of glass and held it in his hand. You looked over and smiled at the shell it was a beautiful color and wasn't too rough in fact it was absolutly perfect.  
''It's beautiful.'' You pointed out staring at it, Feliti placed it gently in your hand and covered your hand with his own. You looked into his eyes curiously.  
''Just like you,'' He smiled. You blushed a deep B\C and held the shell tightly. He reached down and kissed your forehead softly. ''Just to let you know, I'm flushed for you,'' You smiled and huggged him as tight as you could.  
''Flushed for you too~''

Extended Ending (Why not)

''I wonder if F\N died...'' Your Ex- Moirail asked while cuddling with your ex- Matesprit.  
''Who cares.'' He squezzed the person in his arms tightly. ''Why does she matter anymore?''  
''Good point,'' She reached in to kiss him when a BAM came from the other room. They shot up to look out. You and Feliti had burst through the door and were throwing and breaking things. When you caught sight of them you ran over to Feliti and ran away screaming  
''HASTA LA VISTA BULGE LICKERS!''

And you lived happily ever after with Feliti and had many little tiny Wrigglers THE END


End file.
